(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moisture-transmissable water-resistant fabric excellent in the heat-insulating and -retaining properties.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Fabrics having water vapor transmission and water resistance in combination have been known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 53-19457 and No. 55-7483 disclose a fabric comprising a porous polymer layer formed on one surface thereof. Pores in the polymer layer interconnect with one another and communicate with fine pores on the surface of the polymer layer. Accordingly, the fabrics are moisture-transmissible. Most of the fine pores on the surface of the polymer layer have a size of not larger than 5 .mu.m and do not allow liquid water to pass therethrough. Accordingly, the fabrics have water resistance. These moisture-transmissible water-resistant fabrics are used for ski wear, training wear, parkas, raincoats, tents and the like. However, since these fabrics are poor in heat-retaining property, when products of these fabrics are used in cold districts, the heat-retaining property must be increased by auxiliary means. For example, when the fabrics are used for winter clothes such as ski wear, large quantities of down or the like should be used so as to enhance the heat-retaining property. However, use of large quantities of down on the like results in various disadvantages. For example, clothes become bulky and body movement is restricted.